


i'm not gay guys (i'm just comfortable with my sexuality)

by allpowerfullou



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, M/M, its cool, not really - Freeform, theyre just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taekai like to help each other out because they're bros</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not gay guys (i'm just comfortable with my sexuality)

Jongin came with his eyes shut tightly, body rigid as he spilled over Taemin’s small hand. The older made a face before pulling his hands out of his friend’s boxers, wiping the cum on the thin material before the other could say anything. The dark haired boy scrunched his face, sitting up quickly to catch the other’s wrist.

“Same rules apply, you know,” his eyes were blown, droplets of sweat forming along his hairline. It honestly looked like he was struggling to keep his eye’s open and Taemin scoffed, pulling his wrist away.

“Why would I ever get feelings for you? What’s a handjob between bros? Now, move over, I’m tired,” he stripped out of his soiled clothes, leaving them discarded on the floor before climbing into Jongin’s small, warm bed.

He maneuvered under the thick blankets, the two of them moving enough to make his bed squeak as Jongin rid himself of his boxers and grabbed his friend’s narrow waist, pulling him against his body. His nose pressed against the crown of Taemin’s head, and the other simply leaned more into the touch, lips quirked in a smile.

“Night, bro.”

“Goodnight, hyung,” Jongin replied, humming contently as he drifted off to sleep.

A few weeks later, Jongin found himself on his knees backstage during a show, Taemin’s cock heavy on his tongue, as he quickly swallowed him down. The older gripped the wall, anything to keep his fingers away from the younger’s perfectly fixed hair. He groaned, hips bucking weakly as his cock hit the back of his friend’s throat. His eyes were tightly shut to keep him from making eye contact with the younger. 

They had an agreement, because they clearly were not a thing and had no intentions of being an item. No eye contact during anything, no hand holding, naked cuddling was only okay post orgasm or while drinking, simple things like that, and it worked out perfectly fine for him. All of their rules were simple, and honestly, Taemin really didn’t mind them. They made it a little easier for him to quench the nauseous feeling that rose in his stomach when Jongin played with a girl or another member of his group. He really wasn’t sure what was happening there, but denial and ignoring the problem seemed like the best solution, especially when he was so fucking close to getting off. 

It was moments like this, Jongin on his knees, dick straining against his tight white pants, sucking Taemin’s dick like he was made for it, that made the older blonde want to do something bold; leaving scratches down his back or anything to make people back the fuck off.

Jongin popped off his dick, lips swollen and red as he tilted his head in concern.  
“Um, Taemin, what’s with the face? You look like you’re going to kill me or eat me or something,” he said, sitting back on his heels like a child. lips pushed out in a pout.

He could feel his skin in his face begin to burn, and he quickly shook his head. 

“It’s, um, because, well, I do want to eat you,” he exclaimed, face belatedly matching his words.

“Dude, if you’re sick, I don’t want your mouth anywhere on me. Plus, no kissing, it’s gross. That’s only on Friday nights,” he pushed himself to his feet, towering over the other as he pressed his hand against the other’s forehead, “I can’t tell if you’re warm because you’re turned on or sick.” He conclude, mouth drawn in a tight line as he looked at the other.

Taemin got another wave of nausea and made a face to match. He attempted to back away, but the wall and other boy kept him trapped. 

“What do you like me or something?” he groaned, trying to figure out what to do about Jongin’s too close body and still hard cock. 

The younger practically jumped back, face contorted in shock, “Why would I like you? I’m not fucking gay. We’re bros! This isn’t gay! We are two friends helping each other out, and when you meet someone who does that better than me, I’ll stop.” 

He huffed as he finished his statement, brushing himself off before falling to his knees once more. Jongin mumbled to himself, not quite loud enough for him to hear, but when he finally sucked the older back into his mouth, he dug his tongue into the slit until Taemin was panting above him. His hands were wrapped around the older’s thin thighs, squeezing a little too hard, until he came down Jongin’s throat. 

The younger swallowed it all, eyes narrowed as he looked up at the older licking his lips.

Because they were friends and definitely did not have feelings for each other, they didn’t mention the incident that happened earlier that week. They went back to their usual habits, and on Friday, Jongin was pressed to Taemin’s bed, kissing him lazily. Friday’s were meant for naked making out in one of their beds. 

Jongin’s actions were less enthusiastic than they usually were, his mind racing with thoughts. He was more than content with what they had, but he saw Taemin coming out of someone’s dressing room earlier with smudged lip gloss, and he felt his blood boil on the spot. But, they didn’t like each other, so of course he didn’t say anything. Instead, he let Taemin fuck him on the counter after doing body shots, and it seemed to do the trick, because Taemin’s attention was all his.

A knock on the door interrupted their ministrations, as Taemin pulled away to yell at whoever was on the other side of the door.

“Hey, when you’re done fucking your boyfriend, you want to come watch a movie with us? Jongin can come too as long as you don’t make out or anything,” Minho’s voice was perky, the smile on his lips evident as he spoke.

“We’re not dating!” the pair shouted in sync, both of their faces red as they focused their attention back on each other.

“They obviously don’t know how to have a best friend,” Jongin huffed.

He exhaled as Taemin bit lightly on his neck, “Of course not. We’re clearly just best friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in thirty minutes bc of this https://twitter.com/onewsponytail/status/547510187440234496 and yeah it was worth it but it's not beta'd and yeah okay here ya go


End file.
